User blog:FortressSwan/My Sincere Apologies
I have always wondered why people ignored my messages on their walls and on the chat. Time and time again, I've wondered, "Why do people treat me like this? What have I done?" Fortunately, I now know what I've done; I've reflected on my past actions and my behavior on this Wikia... how I've treated many users on the website. This isn't a pity party; I'm fully accountable for my actions. You won't be seeing me on the chat for a very, very long time. Recently, I have found out that many users want me banned from the site and most of all, view me as a complete perv. I don't blame you for thinking of me like that. After all, it is the image I have put out there for people to see. I may be a Christian, yet, I'm not really acting like one, am I? I apologize for making many of you uncomfortable for the past year; for getting myself into trouble and blaming some of you for my actions. I understand if some of you want to distance yourself away from me. There's nothing wrong with that. I pray that in the future, we will all one day get along. Please, do keep me in mind and pray for me to become a more kind and humble person. If you're not into praying, well, at least wish the best for me. I'd like to make personal "apology-shout-outs" to the following: Kaede: When you first entered the Wiki, I spoke to you with very perverse language. This was really rude, immature and unnecessary of me. I hope that you find it in your heart to forgive me. Njalm2: Njalm, months ago I've offended you. It doesn't matter how, nor do my motifs behind it; in the end of the day, I disrespected your preferences and most of all, you as a person. We've had our "clashes" in the past, but do know that I forgive you for everything. Hopefully you can forgive me for what I've done to you, too. Ten Tailed Fox: I've never done anything to you personally, however, you are the leader of this website. I apologize for ruining many of your user's experience on the Wiki. Maybe I'm one of the reasons as to why many are leaving. Benknightprime: Of all people, you were probably one of the most effected. I've been really rude to you. I've asked you really disturbing questions. Please forgive me. Pythonraptor: Throughout my stay in the Wiki, you have helped me overcome many things. You have bailed me out of bans and you have defended me. Yet, in turn, I treat you like a piece of garbage. You're right. I'm an ungrateful piece of "mahogany". As time progresses, I hope that your feelings of anger towards me ease; that you can at least slowly but surely forgive me. I love your honesty and I appreciate your support. Thanks for everything! ------ Guys, I truly am sorry. We'll just have to hold on; there will be tomorrow. In time, we'll find a way. Sadly, I'm going to have to discontinue the NaruHina Episodes. I'm sorry to those whom I have left hanging. Thank you, community, for having taken some of your valuable time to read this worthless letter of apology. FortressSwan (talk) 01:40, August 19, 2013 (UTC). Category:Blog posts